Sleeping in a Spotlight
by kerryblaze
Summary: SLASH HPRW: Ron talks in his sleep.


**Sleeping in a Spotlight**

Ron looked up at Harry sitting across from him in the kitchen at The Burrow.

"Harry, why are you grinning at me like that?"

"No reason," Harry responded, still grinning.

"Um, ok, well stop it. It's really creepy."

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Ron glanced up to see Harry no longer looking at him, but still grinning.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Harry said innocently.

Ron narrowed his eyes and turned to see what had his attention. A mirror on the wall showed both boys reflection.

"Stop it! You're looking at me in the mirror."

"Am not," Harry replied briskly.

"You're lying."

"He is, Ronnie," the mirror remarked.

"I know he is," Ron snapped.

"Seriously, mate," Ron said, fidgeting on the bench. "This game's not funny. You're making me nervous."

"S'ry."

"S'ky. Just quit it. Finish your letter to Hermione."

"Tell me again, why you didn't invite Hermione to come until next week?" Harry asked, nudging Ron's leg under the table.

_'What was that?'_ Ron's leg asked his brain.

_'Bloody hell if I know!'_ His brain responded.

"Because I thought it would be nice for us to have some fun, before she gets here and starts nagging us about school and stuff."

"Oh, that makes sense," Harry said. And the grin was back.

"Did you do something daft like take candy from Fred or George?"

"Nope."

Ron shook his head and went back to his letter.

Ron was so focused on writing that he didn't see the end of Harry's feather quill coming towards him to tickle the tip of his nose.

"Harry!" Ron shrieked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Did you know that your nose crinkles up when you're concentrating on something?"

"No… Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Ron," Harry sighed. "I'm fine."

"Are you done?" Ron asked, pointing to the parchment in front of Harry.

"Yes."

"Ok, let me finish mine. I'm almost done."

When he was done, Ron put his quill down and folded the piece of parchment, his actions much slower than they needed to be.

"Ron?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

'_ooooooh, you're in troubbbbbblllleeee,'_ the voice in Ron's head taunted.

"No," Ron said, a horrified look on his face.

"You do," Harry said, looking like Crookshanks after he caught a mouse.

_'Great, Weasley. You're blushing. So predictable! There's a talent that will really come in handy. Yeah, maybe that's how you can help Harry destroy you-know-who. Just think about your naughty dreams and blush so brightly that you blind the bastard, then Harry can sneak up on him.'_

"Ron?"

"Uh?"

"Want to know what you said?"

"No," Ron said quickly. "I… um… they're just dreams. I don't even remember them."

"This one sounded like a dream you'd want to remember," Harry said mischievously.

"Um… S-s-orry if I woke you."

"You didn't."

Picking up the envelope, he focused on willing away his red face, and then unconsciously started rubbing his nose.

"You moaned Hermione's name," Harry said nonchalantly.

Ron jerked his head up. His face showed shock and then confusion.

"What? Really?" he asked.

"No. " Harry paused. " I only wanted to see what your reaction was." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You did moan someone's name though."

"Um… only a dream." Ron looked around the room for the source of the heat that had suddenly made him start sweating.

"You sure you don't want me to tell you?"

"I'm sure," Ron said softly.

After a few minutes, Ron raised his head to see Harry smiling at him. Not the same cheeky grin from earlier. This one was soft and filled with understanding and caring.

Ron managed a weak smile in return. "Mate, I'm sorry. Really, they're only dreams. I… I don't want you to feel weird or anything around me. I -"

"Stop! I don't feel weird about it."

"Um... yeah, okay."

"Are they really just dreams?"

"Yeah."

Harry's smiled faded. "Oh."

_"Excuse me, I'd like to say something here! I really liked that little nudge awhile back," his leg told him._

_"Yeah, and that nose tickle wasn't so bad either," his nose added._

_'Git! Say something!' his brain commanded._

"Harry… um… if… if it happens again. Feel free to wake me. I, uh, I wouldn't want to keep you awake," Ron croaked out, staring at his hands.

"Ronnie, he's grinning at you again!" cried the mirror.

_**FIN**_

**_Reviews only take a moment, but mean so much!_**


End file.
